Lady/Behind the Scenes
Behind the Scenes Gauge 1 model Lady’s model was custom built to run on gauge 1 track. The model was built from brass and painted in a matte finish. The chassis was constructed from scratch (CNC). It had two motors, both powered by electricity from the track via the pickups on the metal wheels. The main motor powered the wheels, while the second motor (located at the back) powered an inside piston for the smoke mechanism. The eye mechanism had two servos, one for up and down movement and one for left and right movement. The up/down servo was attached to the body. The left/right servo had a rod attached to the arm, which connected to a bracket. The eye balls were coupled to the bracket and locked in by the face-plate, so whenever the servos were powered, the eye balls would move however the crew member desired. Five different facial expressions were sculpted for Lady, although only three were used onscreen. The faces were first sculpted in clay and from that resin casts were made using a silicone mould. Two of her nameplates are currently in possession of ThomasTankMerch on Twitter. https://twitter.com/ThomasTankMerch/status/802995785294028800 File:Lady'smodel.jpg File:LadyFront.png File:Ladybehindthescenes.jpg|Replica model File:ThomasLadyJapan.jpg|The replica on display with Thomas File:SplodgeLadyfacemasks.jpg|One of Lady's facemasks in 2019 Life-sized model A life-sized model of Lady was built for scenes where she would have to interact with the human actors. The model is sixteen feet long, six feet wide and ten feet tall, and was constructed primarily out of wood. It also had a face and a smokebox door. During the launch of Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Lady's model was transported from New York to Los Angeles for the film premiere in Downtown. Once the premiere ended, many of the model's "Thomas-like" features were repossessed by the rights holders, such as the face, buffers, coal bunker, dome, whistle, lamps and the original smokebox door. It is unknown what became of those parts after they were removed. Lady's model was stored in a warehouse following the premiere, until it had to be removed due to management at work. The man who had transported the model from New York to Los Angeles kept the model in his backyard and had it repainted should legal issues arise, painting the model in Christmas colours, shortening the funnel, removing the buffers, whistle, dome, and the coal bunker. A new smokebox door was created as well. A thin strip of tape was also placed along the lower right corner of her right tank in order to preserve her original colours. In November 2017, the model was put up for sale on LetGo. The model was soon removed from LetGo, when a fundraiser was started to purchase the model. The fundraiser was successful, and Lady was soon transported to a storage facility, awaiting restoration. File:Ladyfaceless.jpg|Life-sized model without the face (Note: The unpainted buffers) File:LifesizeLadyProp.png File:LadyBehindtheScenes.jpg|Life-sized model with a face File:FullScaleLadyBehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the scenes with Cody McMains and Peter Fonda File:LadyProp2017.jpg|Current condition as of 2017 File:LadyLifeSizeModelCurrentState.png File:2017LadyFront.jpg File:LadyFullScaleFirebox.jpg|Firebox File:LifeSizeLadyChristmasDecoration.jpg File:Lady'sLifeSizedModelBeingTransported.jpeg|Lady dismantled for transportation to a storage facility LadyPropInFlorida2019.png|Lady in Florida awaiting Restoration CGI model A CGI model of Lady was created for Thomas and the Magic Railroad. It was used in some of the Magic Railroad scenes, in particular the scene where her face appears. The model was created to closely resemble the Gauge 1 model. File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad951.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad963.png Firebox The firebox scene with Lady was actually filmed during the winter of early 2000 in the alleyway of GVFX's Toronto office."Other Fun Magic Railroad Facts with Sodor Island Fansite""Phil Fehrle's interview with Sodor Island Fansite about Thomas and the Magic Railroad" File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad929.png Concept art File:LadyConceptArt.jpg|First design File:LadyConceptArt2.jpg|Second design File:MagicRailroadConceptArt4.png|Lady on The Magic Railroad Prototype Face File:LadyPrototypeFace1.png|First design File:LadyPrototypeFace2.png|Second design Thomas Land (Japan) The “Fun Ride” model used at Thomas Land (Japan) from May 2001 to May 2010 was made at Hayauchi MFG Co.,Ltd.Production list of Hayauchi MFG Co.,Ltd. File:ThomasLand(Japan)LadyBTS1.jpg|Behind the Scenes File:ThomasLand(Japan)LadyBTS2.jpg|Lady's face mask Voice Actors *Britt Allcroft *Marina Watanabe *Miyu Matsuki *Blanche Ravalec *Rita Engelmann *Gabriela Gómez *Lupita Leal *Hadar Shachaf Ma'ayan References Category:Images of Lady